Tan Lines?
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Ziva has a new tan line... right? Tag to 8.01 Spider And The Fly. Does contain some kind of spoilers.. mostly in authors note.


**Title: **Tan Lines?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own. There.  
**Summary: **Ziva has a new tan line... right?

**A/N: **(prepare yourself)... OH MY GOSH! *POSSIBLE SPOILERS* OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! that was... oh my GOSH! I cannot even contain myself. I'm reeling with amazedness! Is that even a word? I DON'T CARE! I so called Alejandro and Paloma at the end, btw. I knew it. I said it to my brother too. He was like "Nahh." and then it happened and I got a high five AND a fist bump. :D Anywho... oh.

And, as I loved the whole "Why are you so tan?" "Why are you so white?" thing... :)

**Spoilers: 8.01; Spider And The Fly**

* * *

Tony sat in the bullpen, his mind calm. He felt at ease for a moment, with the Wonder Twins gone and out of his hair. His father wasn't trying to IM him (as it was far too late for DiNozzo Sr. to be up), and no one was talking. He felt very calm.

One thing was bugging him though.

He looked across the bullpen at his partner, who was laying her head on her desk. Her hair was fanned across her shoulders and back, and Tony could just make out the colors of her shirt in the semi-darkness.

Tony looked at McGee, trying to gauge how aware the agent was. Deciding that McGee looked far to intent on his computer to notice someone moving, Tony slowly got up. He moved across the bullpen to Ziva's desk, keeping quiet as best he could. He walked up next to Ziva's dozing form, flashing back to when he'd been in a similar position.

But McGee had ruined that.

The Probie was too computer happy to notice Tony's movements.

Tony reached down and moved Ziva's hair off her shoulders, trying to do it as slowly as possible. Every move he made was slow and thought out. He eventually got enough hair off her exposed shoulder to see her bra strap.

Tony shook his head.

He moved her bra strap aside, and stood still for a moment to see if she reacted. He knew she had to be somewhat awake now, but kept going. He didn't know how much farther she'd let him go, and he wanted to get as far as he could.

Leaning down, he examined her skin under the soft light of her desk lamp. To his naked eye, it didn't seem she had any tan lines.

But she definitely looked darker.

"Looking at something, Tony?"

Tony shouldn't have jumped (as he'd predicted she's wake up soon) but he did anyway.

"Uh, nothing."

He stood up straight, but she stayed how she was.

"You were breathing on my neck."

In the semi-darkness of the bullpen, Tony could barely hear her.

"Really? I think I was breathing on your scalp more."

"Tony. Were you trying to look at my _tan lines_?"

He heard the emphasis on "tan lines". He just wasn't going to give in that easily.

"You know, your hair smells delicious."

"That is the second time this week you have commented on how I smell. Tan lines."

"Well, maybe you just smell really good."

Ziva took a deep breath. There was a pause.

"Just answer her question, Tony."

McGee's voice startled the partners, and they both looked up to see the pale looking man staring at them. He had an eerie glow coming off his face from the computer light, and Tony cringed.

"What question?"

"Yes, Ziva, he was trying to look at your tan lines." McGee answered Ziva's question before looking back at his computer screen, and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you, McTalks-a-lot."

Ziva huffed, putting her head down on the desk again.

"And besides, you don't have any tan _lines_. You are just… tan."

"I'm glad you noticed." Ziva said from her position, and Tony walked over to her. He put his hands down near Ziva's body, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I didn't know there are nude beaches in Miami."

McGee coughed.

"There aren't. There is such a thing as a strapless bikini top."

Tony tilted his head, realizing that he should have thought of that.

"Well, that explains…"

"Explains what?"

Ziva turned her head over so she could smirk at Tony, and he blew air in her face.

"Nothing." He said, and McGee laughed.

"Admit it Tony, she got you."

Tony turned around, heading back to his desk.

"Shut up McPaleness. Just because the sun doesn't shine in Canada, doesn't mean you can be all righteous on your high horse.

McGee huffed.

"Which, I noticed, didn't like you very much in the first place."

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't help myself. Ohhhhhh. I'm laughing so hard. And, to make tonight better, I randomly changed the channel to watch parts of Glee during commercials and whenver I changed the channel, it had something to do with Asians or Harry Shum Jr. (I LOVE HIM) and it was great. I love his abs. Ohhh.

I'm such a teenage girl.

Reviews would be lovely and appreciated. I finished my english essay on the Puritans just so I could do this. ;)


End file.
